


【迟勤】痴情番外一1

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	【迟勤】痴情番外一1

番外一（车，慎入）1

回来好些天了，先是带着浮生去见老夫人，老夫人见了他也是百感交集，拉着他的手说话，说起迟瑞时抹了抹泪，哽咽着拍他的手背，道：“回来了就好。” 罗勤耕看着老人家暮年的哀愁心中愧歉，人老了，又只有一个亲孙子，险些在他这断了香火，回握着老夫人的手道：“奶奶，对不起。”

老夫人细细打量他，疼惜地瞧他的眼，“傻孩子，没什么好对不起的，到底是我们迟家亏欠了你，往后好好过日子，可不能再折腾了。” 罗勤耕嗯声点头，迟老夫人叹了口气，似是遗憾，又请求般开口，“浮生这孩子很好，当年迟瑞执意叫他了随你姓，迟瑞的爹娘去的早，我只盼你愿意为迟家再生一个孩子继承香火，等我下去了跟列祖列宗也好有个交代。” 罗勤耕低着头，耳尖微红，半晌点点头，算是应了。

浮生被留在了老夫人那，许久不见，老夫人心肝肉似的整日抱在怀里，一刻不肯撒手，罗勤耕清闲两日，在府中各处审视打点。回来时迟瑞说他先前住的院子虽有人定期看护，到底荒废了许久，还没收拾妥当，顺理成章的把人哄进自己屋里，今日过去才发现，院内整洁宽敞，实在不像是长久没人居住的模样，罗勤耕问跟在身边的海棠。

“这院子当真没人住？”

海棠先前在老夫人哪儿，他回府那日便调了回来，“少爷刚走时大少爷住过一段时间，阿福少爷出生之后便没再来过了，只交代将院子守好了，屋里一应摆设不能乱了分毫，年前小少爷周岁，来过一趟。”海棠向着罗勤耕，三两句话把迟大少爷卖了个彻底，“其实有几回夜里偷着进来，我瞧见了，不过天没亮就走了。”

罗勤耕听着，迈步走进去，推开卧室的房门，一切都那么熟悉，真的如海棠所言未曾变化分毫，走到窗边，塌上摆着小桌，桌上扣着一本书册，罗勤耕微怔，是自己走那晚翻的那本，他拾起来看，江上泛舟的插图旁，自己批写的小注下，写了二字：

允卿。

又翻两页，夹着一张纸，展开看了，是迟瑞的字迹，誊着太白的诗句：浮生若梦，为欢几何。罗勤耕伫立良久，书在外头搁的久了，边角泛黄，叫人看着心疼，眼热起来，抱在怀里踱到书架前摆了回去。

夜里迟瑞回来，未见到罗勤耕，慌忙抓了丫鬟问，道是去了先前住的院子，立时寻了过去，走到院内，瞧见那亮着灯的屋子竟一时癔症起来，慢步走过去，推开门，罗勤耕靠坐在窗边念书，见他进来抬头一笑，“回来了？”

迟瑞点点头，过去将人拥住，贴在唇边轻吻，罗勤耕放了手中的书搂上迟瑞的肩头，寻到唇回以一吻，掌下身形一顿，退开时迟瑞还愣愣的，罗勤耕腼腆一笑，附在他耳边呢喃：“想你了。”

迟瑞望着罗勤耕，眼底映了灯光，目光潋滟似是火苗窜动，他哑着声回以一句：“我也是。” 随后灼热的唇欺了下来，含住了罗勤耕的，舌尖挑开唇瓣，辗转勾缠，怀里的人在回应他，热切地，同他一般，贴着唇舌厮磨。心脏鼓动着，难言的悸动，迟瑞退开些许，罗勤耕似是没够，蹭着鼻尖寻他，凑上去啄了啄。迟瑞制着他，不叫他往上凑了，便眼底湿润，不舍地瞧着那人，气息交错着，迟瑞问他：“怎么了？”

罗勤耕勾着迟瑞的脖颈缠上去，热得发烫的脸颊贴着他的，下巴枕在肩头细微地磨蹭，使不上劲儿似的开口，气若游丝，钻到迟瑞耳朵里，顺着四肢百骸炸开，他说：“我想要你。”

罗勤耕被压进被褥里，再度覆上来的唇已带着的情||欲，迟瑞撑在上头，单手解开罗勤耕里衣的拨开，火热的唇舌沿着脖颈向下，一路吮吸啃咬，这陌生又熟悉的感觉叫罗勤耕忍不住地颤栗忍不住抱住了迟瑞的脑袋，迟瑞察觉到他的不安，抬起头来瞧他，吻住他紧闭的眼诱哄：“看着我，勤耕，看我疼你。”

罗勤耕颤颤巍巍地睁开，迟瑞温柔地笑，随后俯首在他胸前，贴在心口吻了吻，撩开遮掩的衣衫，胸口暴露在微凉的空气中，迟瑞微微偏移，含住了那颗挺翘的肉粒，触电般的酥麻感从心口四溢，罗勤耕咬着牙吞下一声惊喘，爽利地叫人上瘾，迟瑞舌尖碾着那处，又以牙齿磨咬，耳边是罗勤耕隐忍的喘息。他不敢开口喊停，生怕松一松牙关便再也止不住呻吟，迟瑞抬起头，皱着眉瞧他，指尖拂过他紧咬的唇瓣，问他：“不舒服吗？”

罗勤耕诚实回他：“舒服。” 乳尖被舔地湿润，敷一离开温热的口腔就凉地人发颤，忽的渴求起来，罗勤耕微微挺胸，迷茫地瞧着他，出声就是要命的话语：“你再含含。”

迟瑞眸色更深，低头恨咬一记，听罗勤耕吃痛地叫出声来，迟瑞抚着他的脸，哄道：“若是舒服就叫出来。” 罗勤耕眼底润润地，羞于回他，却在迟瑞照顾到另一侧时细哼出声，迟瑞像是得了满足，呢喃一句：真乖，撑起身看他，手指捏住乳尖揉搓，又顺着心口向下，从里裤边缘滑进去，握住早硬地不像话的那处，指尖刮过铃口点了点，牵出丝线，迟瑞撤出手，褪了罗勤耕的裤子，随后解了自己的衣裤，将自己的同罗勤耕贴在一处。

“嗯……” 这几日两人虽然日夜宿在一起，却尚未真刀实枪地做过，迟瑞抚慰他，却不叫他做什么。此时两人的阳根碰在一起，罗勤耕才感知到迟瑞火热的欲望，迟瑞将两人的阳物圈在一处，挺腰摩擦，不知是谁沾染了谁，愈加滑腻炙热，细碎的轻吟连成难耐的哼喘，迟瑞鼓励着，诱惑他，让他叫出来，“乖，喊出来，我再替你含含别处。”

罗勤耕在欲望中昏沉，并不能分辨迟瑞话中的意思，直到下身被火热湿润包裹他才惊叫着睁开眼瞧过去，“啊！……迟瑞……” 他手底胡乱的推，双腿合拢蹭着床榻想逃开，却叫迟瑞一个吮吸卸了力气，“唔……”迟瑞接了他乱动的手，扣着十指按在身侧，口中卖力服侍，舌尖勾勒茎身，吞入时深咽到根部，吐出时含住铃口吮吸，罗勤耕沉溺期中，愈加放任自己的声音，一遍遍唤那人的名字，“迟瑞，迟瑞……”

迟瑞应他，吐出口中的阳物，见它直挺挺地翘在小腹上，羞躁地抖了抖，叫灯光照的闪着剔透的光，他怜爱地亲了亲，吮去头部渗出的液体，罗勤耕舒爽地失了魂，痴痴地瞧着他，爱极了的模样，搂着迟瑞的后脑，念着：“叫我亲亲你。” 迟瑞俯身上去将人吻住了，手伸到枕头底下摸索一番，竟真叫他摸出一盒油膏，于是吻得更重，退开时罗勤耕胸膛起伏着喘气，迟瑞沉声问：“当真要我？” 罗勤耕瞧进他的眼里，渴望的，点点头，回他：“要。” 

那便再无什么可顾虑的，迟瑞打开盒子，挖了一块油膏在掌心焐化了，探到罗勤耕身下。

罗勤耕搂着迟瑞的肩压下，贴得严丝合缝，低头埋在迟瑞颈侧，随后敞开腿勾迟瑞腰间，献祭的模样，迟瑞摸到穴口，绕着圈将油膏抹开，随后抵开紧闭的入口插入一指，罗勤耕闷哼一声，身体猛地绷紧，内壁的嫩肉纠缠上来，阻碍着异物进入，迟瑞咬了咬罗勤耕的耳垂，舔进去轻声哄他，“放松些，别怕，我不会伤了你。” 他退出些许，再进入时果然顺畅许多，指尖辗转抽送将油膏抹匀了，又弯曲扣挖起来，耳边响起罗勤耕的轻哼，是被几下寻到了要紧处，于是抽了出来，并了一指再次插入。

初时的胀痛捱过，再来便是细密的爽意，罗勤耕渐渐耐不住了，哼着声叫迟瑞：“进来。” 迟瑞虽也忍的辛苦却更怕伤了他，啄着嘴角叫他再等等，手下抽插的动作加快，一手扶住了罗勤耕挺翘的硬物动作，却隔靴搔痒般让人越是想要，罗勤耕搭在迟瑞肩头的手移到胯间，摸索一番，准确无误地握住迟瑞血脉喷张的阳物。

“勤耕！” 迟瑞警告地喊了声作乱之人，罗勤耕却不畏惧，握紧了撸动挤压，口里一遍遍地叫他进来。迟瑞忍地青筋暴起，终于抑制不住地拿开罗勤耕的手，股间的手指抽出，带出黏腻的液体，尽数抹在自己的欲根上，随后抵住瑟缩的穴口，一寸寸地碾了进去。

“啊……”  



End file.
